


Forsworn Queen

by Minya_Mari



Series: Unbound Before The Storm [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Based years ahead of Skyrim's storyline, I Had To
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I had this idea in my head a while, and here it is!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forsworn Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea in my head a while, and here it is!

The little girl toddled over, a big grin on her face.

"Nana!"

The old woman let out a soft laugh at her grandchild's enthusiasm. "Hello, love."

"Up! Up!" The little girl cried and the old woman lifted the child into her arms. The babe touched the woman's weathered features and smiled happily. "Will you tell me a tale, nana?"

"Of course, my love. Which one did you want?"

The little girl's face scrunched up as she thought, her dark eyes puzzled. "The one about the dragon princess!"

The woman chuckled, "Of course, little queen."

"Long ago, for you, of course, there was a King and his Queen. The King was only young, and the Queen even more so. Only three-and-ten she was, and it was the hope of her family that she gained the attentions of Ysmir. For you see, little queen, the King's family were dragon kin. We know them as Dragonborn, and they rule the south and north nowadays as Emperors." The old woman shifted the toddler's weight in her arms before continuing.

"Then, one day, the Solitude castle mage told the Queen that she was with child, and the Imperials rejoiced. "And months later, a little girl was born. The babe had the looks of the north in her, more Nord than Imperial, and the Nords all adored her. She was taught to be quiet and a Lady, and she did so. And then, when the little lass was a few weeks off of her fourth name day, her parents announced that they were going to have another child." The old woman touched her grandchild's dark hair affectionately; it was the same colour hers was in her youth.

"This is that babe's story."

**_-x-_ **

The little girl was sitting with her mother and older sister, Alayah, sewing.

She thought it stupid, though. After all, how was sewing going to help her if there was a war?

She wanted to learn to wield a sword, like her cousin Breuin. Once she had told her mother this, and her mother had said never to say it again. War was a bad thing, and wishing it more so.

So, Mya just sat there and sewed quietly as her sister and mother talked of marriages and children.

"Mya, my sweet." Her mother said, and Mya looked up at her with dark eyes. She knew what her mother was going to next say, and she did not like it one bit. "Your father and I have found a suitable match with Breuin, if you'd wish it."

"Breuin?" Mya's pretty, round face scrunched up at the thought. Her cousin? The one person in her life that didn't try to make you act like how Alayah did? The longer she thought on it, the better it sounded. But….

"He's my cousin, though."

Alayah sighed and set down her sewing upon the table they were sitting at. "He's not closely related, stupid." She said sharply. " You can wed him. If he were your brother, that'd be wrong and the children would not be as proper children should."

Mya's face went red, and she opened her mouth to retort, but their mother held up a hand for silence. "Enough, girls." She turned her sharp green eyes on Alayah. "Do not call your sister stupid, love. She is young, and I haven't told her of this yet."

Mya sat silently as she waited for her mother to go on, a small displeased frown on her face, and her full lips tugged down at the corners. "He is to be the next Emperor, my love. He needs to marry a noble woman before the Ruby Throne is his." She said, setting her own sewing down, and raising herself to her feet. Mya watched, still upset, and noticed how tall her mother truly was. She was a daughter of the north after all, and Nords are well known for their height. Her golden curls framed her face, and twined all the way down her back.

She reached for her daughters hands and the two girls came to their feet as well. "Your father and I hate to impose this upon you, but Empress Mila insists..."

Alayah scowled at her little sister. "If sister doesn't wish to marry Breuin- I will."

Mya scowled right back. "Then do it. But it's not me to blame that he didn't want you!" She snapped, and Alayah's stupid mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words to speak back. Mya stuck her tongue out for good measure, and with that, she yanked her arm out of her mother's grasp and ran up the stairs to her room.


End file.
